Pokédex/Functions/Search and Order
The original Pokédex had no search function. In Generation II, the ability to search for Pokémon by type was added, as well as the ability to sort by New Pokédex mode, Old Pokédex mode, A to Z mode and Unown Mode. In Ruby and Sapphire, the search function was expanded to allow searches by name and color. Players were also given the option to order Pokémon by Heaviest, Lightest, Tallest, or Smallest. Two modes were available, Hoenn and National. National mode was unlocked via a trade with Kanto or Orre, or, in , defeating the Elite Four. However, in , the search function was dropped altogether, instead choosing to expand the sort functions by adding lists of Pokémon by type and habitat. Heaviest and Tallest orders were also removed. National Mode was unlocked by having obtained 60 Pokémon in the Pokédex, beating the Elite Four and completing the Sevii Island's sidequest. Generation IV brought the Search function back, as well as Heaviest and Tallest orders. Habitat was dropped. Searches could now be conducted by Form, but not by Color. The two Pokédex modes were Sinnoh and National. National mode was unlocked by seeing every Pokémon in the Sinnoh Dex. added the ability to search by Height and Weight (instead of simply sorting by them), and also allowed search by Area (Johto, Kanto, or Unknown). National Mode was added by talking with Professor Oak in the S.S. Aqua port in Olivine City after defeating the Elite Four. In Generation V, the Pokédex for allows the player to search for Pokémon with the following criteria: Order (Number, A to Z, Heavy to Light, Light to Heavy, Tall to Short, and Short to Tall), Name (All letters of the alphabet), Type, Color, which was returned to the search after being dropped in Generation IV, and Form. Unlike in , the ability to search for Pokémon by area was dropped. By changing the Pokédex type, the player can search for Pokémon native to the Unova Region or from other regions, but in order to search for other Pokémon, the player must have first been obtained the National Pokédex upgrade from Cedric Juniper after the defeat of Team Plasma /[[Iris]] . After obtaining the upgrade, the player can switch the Pokédex type from the National Pokédex to the Unova Pokédex at will by simply tapping "SELECT" in the lower portion of the touch screen or by pressing the SELECT button on the DS System. In , it is not possible to use the Search Function in the Habitat List mode of the Pokédex. In Pokémon X and Y, the ability to search for Pokémon that are not caught was added. Furthermore, only the currently set form of a Pokémon will be considered by the Pokédex when sorting and searching. All other forms will be ignored, and the form setting will not change to make the Pokémon match the search criteria. If the form is changed in the entry and the Pokémon either no longer matches the search criteria or belongs in a different place in the list, its entry will vanish or move according to its new form. The regional Pokédex is divided into three categories, each with separate Pokémon and search functions: Central Kalos (the first one unlocked), Coastal Kalos (unlocked by Sina and Dexio upon entering ), and Mountain Kalos (unlocked by Sina and Dexio in the gate between Coumarine City and , after beating Ramos). The National Pokédex upgrade is obtained from Dexio after entering the Hall of Fame, upon entering Lumiose Station. Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire kept all the search features from , with some new additions. This time, all forms of a Pokémon registered will be taken in account when sorting and searching, even if they aren't the currently set form. There is also an option to search for Pokémon whose Mega Evolution form or appearance have been registered. In Pokémon Sun and Moon, the Pokédex is divided into 4 Island Pokédexes, which feature the Pokémon found in each island of Alola (thus sharing species). Combined, they form the Alola Pokédex, which gathers all the Pokémon present in the Island Pokédexes, plus some others, like Legendary Pokémon and Ultra Beasts. The search/sorting function is only present in the Alola Pokédex proper. In addition to the features available in Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire, a new option is present, that allows to search for Pokémon whose Alola Form has been seen. There is no National Pokédex mode in these games. Category:Pokédex